A Bittersweet Dream
by Free water-drop wind
Summary: This was not what is was supposed to happen, this. . . This was not supposed to end like it at all. A gloved hand touched her face, rubbing her tears away "We can't cry, remember?" the hand on her cheek fell, and a weak chuckle was given "See you around, Xion"


**One-shot:**

A bitterweet dream

* * *

The sound of the metal clashing was all that the blonde could hear going between the two, sparks flying at each parry of a blow.

Blades locked and eyes met-a pair of cold, iris blue eyes staring onto his own. He knew the words before they were announced 'Fight me!' a calling in his name running right after, the pressure pushing upon him gone as the ravenette jumping back from the exchange. Whether the often repeat of the phase was a complain or a demand for his lack of response didn't matter to him; submitting to comply was out of the question, no matter how much she insisted _he would not fight._ The point of this being a friendly spar had been discarded a long time ago, so much so the teen was starting to doubt his friend was in her right mind.

His breath was heavy, slightly raspy due the air he tried to recover- yet no such chance was given in favor of rolling to his side to dodge an oncoming attack. All he wanted to do was call for her to stop it, to stop fighting- to stop this rattle that didn't make sense at all; but he knew she wouldn't listen _-if she had this fight would had ceased long ago- _for all the times he had tried, tried to convince her to tell him what was wrong.

Could it be he did something he shouldn't have? Doubt was still there of so, but he had been awake for so little, in a few days a year would it be he was in the Organization, not only for him, but for her as well. Things to learn there were a million out there to discover.

Although as the battle progressed, frustration was clouding his thoughts and momentarily blinding his mind- parries becoming sloppy and aim nowhere near what it once was. At this point he didn't care if the cause of the problem was a repercussion of his actions-_ the only thing in her eyes that he was able to see was that stubborn shine others often claimed they both possessed, burning fierce in her glare; now he understood why did Xigbar accuse him of having a 'harsh' expression (with a bitter laugh to accompany nonetheless) _- he didn't care if his friend was back to her normal demeanor only after they fought, so long as she was back, that slightly meek smile when their partner in crime ruffled her hair, that brief laugh full of the emotion they weren't supposed to harbor. _He wanted her back. . . . But he didn't know how_, he couldn't do it without hurting her.

What could had he done for her to be this way? Maybe he could amend his ends?

_"If you see the face of a boy. . ."_

Silence met his ears for an instant, all thoughts stopping plain at the echo of a voice -a memory?- _Who. . .?_ He did recall those words, in fact those words were said right before the fight. His mind whirled back, trying to remember whatever events which had taken place before their brawl, events which _somehow_ lead to this outcome, yet . . . The blonde couldn't for his life remember what it was said- _his body was no longer in a pause, hurriedly blocking a swift swing of the blunt weapon_-

A slash to his side- the rough tear of fabric was barely heard on his ears when looking upwards, eyes soon widening in shock as another pair all too familiar stared back at his own; the strength on his weapon wavering, although rectifying in time to step aside from taking a blow by the edge. Where his friend once was a boy about their height stood, spikes the color of melt chocolate pointing in wild angles alike his own gravity-defying blond locks, his attire consisting of colors a tad_ too bright_ for his liking.

_"-Roxas, this is him, Sora"_

Grunting, Roxas saved himself from a trip by skipping backward- his footing landing clumsily on the marble "Fira!" keyblade pointed at the other, a ball of fire was sent at her (him?), soon blocked with a_ Blizzard_ spell of their own- steam beginning to fill the tram com as he repeated the action; the sound of one of the many hitting the target with a small explosion made him wince slightly even as any sort of guilt should be the last of his worries. Sapphire eyes took glances in between the steam warily, Keyblade at his side-

The battle cry from his back was accompanied all too soon with a small explosion of pain burning his back- being sent a few meters forward to the ground once by force making him crash with the floor roughly. Standing proved to be an extraneous task, soon attempting to lean onto his weapon not for the first time in the course of the battle- little time to recover was given, the oncoming weapon aimed towards his head from above- twisting his grip was no easy task on his position, much less continuing to lock blades without the strength necessary to, but he managed it either way fro a handful of seconds before stumbling back, grip almost slack on his weapon as the other backed away.

Narrow eyes closed as spots started to dot his vision, the hot air entering his lungs didn't make this any better- the teen nearly had a panic attack right there as a pair of golden eyes greeted him back- wisps of darkness and anger dancing in between the determination that once sparked within iris hues "What's _wrong_, Roxas?" the voice was deeper than his own, having a natural edge to it- where was the brunette from before? Exhaustion was beginning to set in as he felt a hand grab him by the front of his cloak, the sound of his weapon soon clattering nearby on the ground. He tried to add push the other away as the hand held him up to eye level -_when did the other become taller?_- "Didn't you want _your precious_ _heart! ?_" the inane cackle was something akin to the mocking howls hyena's gave.

_That was it._

Sapphire orbs glared at the other silently in sign of a threat, not a word going through pursed lips -_Stop-_ the malicious grin on his lips didn't seem to fade, if anything it went wider, noting the reaction given and seemingly enjoying the annoyed expression of the teen from the way a smirk was cocked his way "Oh, did I hit a _nerve_?" In a burst of strength the blonde summoned his Keyblade, shocking the other with a _Thundara_ with enough force to knock him back, himself landing on the floor- leaning upon his weapon to stay up while the ravenette laughed, head thrown back and shoulders shaking until all faded to quickly dissipating chuckles.

It was not until then when Roxas took the instance to take the frame of his opponent; his friend long gone before the brunette, but this was not the tan-skinned teen either, this one looked a bit older, definitely taller in figure- yet the same difficult mop of hair was there, spikes coloring into a darker hue similar to the Heartless skin of their ever stable form. Amber eyes slowly raising from the hysteric fit with a body suit attached, expression set in a sneer, words going through gritted teeth like a plague "What's the matter_?_"

_Stop talking._ "What are you waiting for, _Roxas_?" -his name was spat in apparent disgust- arms spread, the older teen mocked the blonde, a growl escaping his lips as his opponent took a moment to catch his breath, not responding "Are you not _strong enough_ to even try to protect your own _memories_?" the previous scowl quickly morphed into a wide grin.

He didn't care anymore if this was the brunette or not now, _he needed to "Shut up!_" this time his strike came first, sending the other tumbling backwards "That's more like it" whether they were words of encouragement or not, he didn't care anymore-_ just to try and silence that annoying voice of his_ "C'mon, I thought you could do better than that, _some Nobody you are_" some blows hit their target, others were blocked or deflected with a magic spell before the image changed again, it was the brunette now-

Wait, how did this guy know about Nobodies?

"Good bye- - -" the laugh at the end was weak- cracking upon the pitch change, holding his keyblade high to strike, unbeknownst to the blonde, his body was mimicking the other actions subconsciously, raising the blade to thrust it forward. . . . And suddenly, everything was _so much slower_-

A blink, and everything was clear.

"Even if I'm not-  
_Ready_  
I've to make this choice, you've poured so many memories onto me-  
given me _so much to treasure_, that I think I'm about to overflow. . .  
Now, this puppet-  
_must play her part_"

His image flickered for a second- but it was more than enough; sapphire eyes widened when registering a pair of tired, iris blue eyes facing him; defeat clear on her expression.

"- - Roxas. . . ?"

It was more of a whisper than anything else, but for what little attention he paid to anything other than the sharp pain at his chest, all was an unsteady blur of time.

Realizing she was still holding the keyblade, her grip was lost in the handle, the blade soon vanishing before it made contact with the ground, the blonde finally giving into exhaustion _"Roxas!"_

Catching the falling teen, Xion kneed on the ground, holding the other alike broken pieces of glass- afraid to what she knew it would happen afterwards. _No- no, NO!_ This was _not_ supposed to happen _at all!_ Roxas couldn't fade away- this. . . This was not supposed to end like this, she was not the one to go continue existing,_ he_ was not the one supposed to fade,_ she_ was; she was supposed to _return_ onto Sora._  
_

Her hands trembled, holding the other weakly- _No. . . _A gloved hand touched her face, thumb rubbing carefully the tears off her face before they went past her cheeks, giving a small smile to the other "We can't cry, remember?" a weak chuckle was given, the ravenette hugging him as close a she could _This isn't real, I-. . . I'm just dreaming, I-_ A sob broke out, tears at the brim of her eyes once again.

Sapphire eyes didn't meet her own, looking anywhere but to her "I. . . I'm sorry" _I couldn't do it_ _Xion, I just. . . Can't do this to you_ She was one of his best friends, one of the only friends he had on the organization- in his entire 'existence' from the beginning, really; he. . . He just couldn't bring himself to hurt the other once realizing what the battle meant, even through tricks and lies- he just couldn't bring himself to do that to the other- he just_ couldn't_ "But you know? . . . I'm glad I didn't do it-

_"Stop!"_

She interrupted him, shaking her head stubbornly- the hand on her cheek sliding down slowly, gasping as twirls of darkness started to fade away from his body, swirls slowly floating away- this . . . This was not right, he wasn't the one meant to fade- she wasn't the one meant to survive, and continue on; he would not be forgotten, he _couldn't_ be forgotten, unlike her.

" . . .Because, you and Axel are my best friends- I. . . I can't imagine how would I continue without either of you. . ." Even when he had tried to escape, he wanted to convince the redhead of doing so as well- he just couldn't be without either, they were important persons to him "Xion" at her name being mentioned, the teen looked up, a arms wrapping around her shoulders in a loose hug "Do me a favor, alright?"

Silence. . . "Tell Axel he still owes me that ice cream" he managed to plop down again with a weak chuckle, the raven teen held onto his hand, grasping it tightly "See you around, Xion. . ."

* * *

**Day:**

**358**

**"Death"**

**-completed.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hears._

_Notes: I. . . Oh dear, the feelings I had here, ; A ; Or maybe it was only me, really. . . But this scene is a really sad one, I don't get why people call Xion a mary sue, really. / / / Commentaries aside, how did I do? Good so far? Constructive Criticism is well welcomed, tell me your doubts- if you have any and feel free to comment! Thank you for reading._


End file.
